Wireless communication devices generally require specific setup and configuration information to access a wireless network and connect to clients of the wireless network. A wireless network may broadcast its setup and configuration information to allow wireless communication devices within its range to access the wireless network.
For example, wireless communication devices seeking access to a Wi-Fi network may need the network's service set identification (SSID) to access the network. The Wi-Fi network may broadcast its SSID from its wireless access point to allow potential users to access the network.
If a high level of security is needed, however, a wireless network may not broadcast its setup and configuration information. Furthermore, the wireless network may require an access password to access the network or data encryption to protect data communications. For example, a workplace may use a Wi-Fi network to interconnect work stations and servers, which may exchange business-sensitive or confidential information. In such an environment, the Wi-Fi network's SSID and/or any additional setup and configuration information (e.g., a password, encryption information, etc.) may need to be entered into each workstation through a user interface.
For wireless communication devices that include a regular user interface, such as tablets, laptops, phones, etc., entering setup and configuration information for accessing a secure wireless network may be relatively easy (e.g., via a keyboard, display, touchscreen, storage media, etc.). However, for embedded wireless communication devices having a limited user interface, such as home appliances (e.g., washer, dryer, dishwasher, oven, small kitchen appliances, etc.), control systems (e.g., thermostat, garage door, home security, etc.), and sensors (e.g., temperature sensors, plant moisture sensors, body weight scales, etc.), it may be difficult, time-consuming, or inconvenient to enter a network's setup and configuration information.